Kamen Riders In The Sky
by BeastvsMan
Summary: A sequel to "Riders In The Sky". The Gorgoms are long gone, but now Kotaro and his Sekireis must face a new challenge...the Crisis of the East! And the alliance between the Disciplinary Squad and the Destron is about to be revealed!
1. Back In Black

**Kamen Riders In The Sky**

**Back In Black**

On the Eastern side of Kobe, a monster-like spaceship came entered the earth's atmosphere. The end of before...was only the beginning.

The news broadcasted the continual barricade under the MBI (Mid Bio Informatics). Kotaro Minami and one of his Sekireis, Kusaso, were watching the news. Sekireis are mysterious beings that are much like us in appearance, but have super abilities. Their partners, the Ashikabis, get their own abilities to become Kamen Riders, bounty hunters that ride the land in search of evil. There are 108 Sekireis. The last to stand would win her prize. This was under the rule of the "Sekirei Plan". Kotarto didn't believe in fighting those who didn't want to. Not since his father died.

Another of Kotaro's Sekirei, Musubi, called to him.

Musubi: Kotaro-sama!

Musubi was Kotaro's first Sekirei. Kotaro had met Kusano in his dream and found her in the forest.

Kotaro: What's the matter?

Musubi: I can't reach the pot from the top shelf.

Kotaro: I'll get it.

Musubi: Arigoto...! (falls over)

Musubi fell with her breasts on Kotaro's face.

Musubi: Sorry...

When they recovered, Musubi chopped some vegetables.

Kotaro: So you're making lunch, today.

Musubi: Yes, Landlady-sama is out.

Kotaro: Let me help, then.

Musubi: Arigoto! Could you peel the onions?

Kotaro: Yeah.

Peeling the onions was painful. Musubi noticed Kotaro getting emotional from the onions and offered a hankerchief.

Kusano: That's no fair! (grabbing Kotaro's arm) I wanna help, too!

Kotaro: Ku-chan, you're too young to handle knives and fire.

Kusano (fuming): I'm helping! (summons the vines out of the onion)

Musubi: The vegetables are growing!

Kotaro: Not the ones we're eating! We can't do that!

Matsu: Hehe...Now **this** is Kusano-tan's form of jealousy.

Kotaro: What are you doing up in the ceiling? This isn't funny!

Matsu was among Kotaro's Sekirei.

Matsu came down from the ceiling she was peeking from, but was caught by the vine. She, Musubi, and Kotaro were tangled up. Both of the girls' breasts were on Kotaro. Another Sekirei, Tsukiumi, came in.

Tsukiumi: All of you! What are you doing at a time like this? Leaving your real wife behind, Kotaro!

She to was one of Kotaro's Sekireis. She used her water attack, but made it worse.

Miya, their landlord, returned. She heard a crash and saw a vine. Miya came in and saw the girls tangled.

Miya (aura of the oni appears): This form of play is forbidden here at Izumo Inn.

Kotaro: Does it look like we're playing around?

They had to carry the stalk out where it was safer and water it. They were finally able to make lunch. What they made was rice and curry. Kotaro carried one place of it passed Uzume, the Sekirei in the "star" shirt and women's short jeans.

Uzume: Curry for lunch?

Musubi: Morning!

Uzume: Uh, it's rather late that. In fact, it's late for luch.

Musubi: Things have happened.

Uzume: Oh, That's too bad. I still love you're curry.

Musubi: You're not eating?

Uzume: I'm a little busy.

Kusano: Then We'll leave some for you!

Uzume: Really? (pats Kusano on the head) Well, I better get going.

Uzume left. Kotaro and Musubi wondered what was wrong with her.

Matsu watched as Uzume took of from her monitoring system. Then, Kotaro came in.

Kotaro: Luch is ready!

Matsu: Okay! (turns off the computer)

Kotaro: Are you alright?

Matsu: Yeah, I'm okay.

Just when she was getting up, Matsu tripped over the cable and fell onto Kotaro.

Matsu: We're all alone now...

Kotaro: "Alone"?

Matsu: So I can experiment on you! (pulls up Kotaro's shirt) Get ready, Ko-tan.

But then, a spirit of the Oni loomed over them. It was Miya.

Miya: No lunch for both of you.

This made Kotaro ferious. He angrily stormed out of the house.

Kotaro (Angrily): I have been humiliated! I cannot stand this any longer!

Kotaro got on his motorcycle. That was when the Sekireis were worried. Musubi hoped he'd be back. As for Miya, she was so worried, she realized how Kotaro felt about her judgement and her rules. Kazehana, the wine-loving Sekirei couldn't bare to see him leave.

Kazehana: I have to admit, Kotaro-kun's cute. There's something about him that turns me on.

Driving through the city, Kotaro was unaware he was being watched be a the Sekirei, Benitsubasa, and a man in armor with a giant spiked mace. This was the Destron warlord, Marshall Yoroi. He had a Mongolian accent.

Yoroi: So, the boy's alone. He may be a Rider, but you have what it takes to defeat him. (Noticing Haihane's not with them) Where's Haihane?

They turned and found Haihane sitting on the ground.

Haihane: I want to watch TV.

Benitsubasa: Haven't you ever heard of recording?

Haihane: Kidnapping is lame. It would be easier to take them head on.

Benitsubasa: So you're saying it would make me feel good after that humiliation? I need to scar that guy so bad he'll cry for mommy.

Yoroi: Ah! Excellent idea! Enough to lure the Sekirei into our trap.

As Kotaro drove down the ally, Benitsubasa landed and kicked Kotaro off his bike. He remembered how dangerous Benitsubasa was, and none of his Sekirei were with him so he had no choice but to fight. But just when the King Stone buckle was appearing on him, Benitsubasa unleashed her powerful attack.

Benitsubasa: EXTREME EARTHQUAKE!

She landed with a strong punch on the belt, disabling his transformation.

By the time Kotaro regained his consciousness, he found himself in the warehouse with his wrists tied up. He saw Benitsubasa using his phone.

Benitsubasa: I'll be needing this.

Benitsubasa was calling Izumo Inn. Kusano answered.

Kusano: Hello! Who is this?

Benitsubasa: Put the big-titty girl on the line.

Kusano: "Big titty"?

Benitsubasa: Come on, put her on the line! Number 88! Is she here?

Kusano: Eighty...Eight? Hmm...1,2,3,4,5...

Benitsubasa: What's with the counting?

Miya: Ku-chan, who's that?

Kusano: Who's this?

Benitsubasa: It doesn't matter who I am! Is she here or not?

Kusano: I'm...

Benitsubasa: Not you! #88! Now shut up and put someone on the phone!

But she didn't. Kusano just hung up. Benitsubasa was furious.

Kotaro: What do I have to do with this "88"?

Benitsubasa: I was defeated by her before, so I'm giving her a payback.

Kotaro (realizing who Benitsubasa is talking about): Musubi-chan!

Yoroi: "Musubi-chan"?

Benitsubasa called Izumo Inn again. This time, Kazehana answered since Kusano told everyone about the call.

Kazehana: Hai.

Benitsubasa: I wish to speak to the one you call Musubi.

Kazehana: Musubi? Why not me?

Benitsubasa: Oh, never mind! Anyone's fine.

Kazehana: Now that was rude. (hangs up)

Benitsubasa: Not again!

Yoroi: Err! We might as well forget this #88 and tell them about the boy.

Yoroi called on the phone and had an idea of his own. Matsu answered the phone.

Matsu: Hello?

Yoroi: Hello, my clueless Sekirei opponents. I'm sure you're wondering wear your _Ashikabi_ is. I have him! HAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Matsu: Huh?

Yoroi (to Benitsubasa): Bring him up!

Kotaro: Musubi-chan! Mastu-san! Ku-chan!

Yoroi: Recognize that voice? If you_ ever _want to see him alive again, you are to bring this Musubi #88 at the Ajinaka Distillery warehouse. If you do not-

Before Yoroi could finish, Kotaro got up and rammed into him despite being tied up. He than crush his own phone.

Yoroi: What are you doing?

Kotaro: I cannot let Musubi-chan get hurt, so without the phone, you'll never get to them!

Back at Izumo Inn, Kazehana and Matsu talked about the call. They recognized Benitsubasa. Shiro heard the call, too, and recognized Yoroi. He began to wonder what the relation was between the Disciplinary Squad and the Destrons after all these years. Matsu and Kusano went to Matsu's Secret Room to search the coordanance of the Ajinaka Distillery warehouse.

Miya was worried as ever when she heared the news. Kazehana headed off to search for Kotaro. Somehow, she new they were in the warehous in the harbor.

Kotaro tried to run out, but Yoroi and Benitsubasa didn't let there guards down. Out of nowhere, Kazehana appeared.

Kotaro: Kazehana-san!

Kazehana used her wind power to free Kotaro from the ropes.

Yoroi: How did you manage to find the boy?

Kazehana: Revealing a wine bottle): This Legendery Flower Cup Sake. This warehous has bunches of famous sake. (drinking up) You know how to choose a nice place, don't you?

The fight started between Benitsubasa and Kazehana. But then, Haihane appeared and wrapped her claws around Kotaro.

Yoroi: What took you so long?

Haihane: I had to reserve a video.

Yoroi: Fool! You can't just sit around watching television all day! (turns to Kazehana) As for _you_...we shall see who goes alive. Tell me, my pretty...are the you the boy's Sekirei?

Kotaro: NO! She has nothing to do with me! Just leave her alone!

Yoroi: Huh! You have nerve for one that's lost his power. Hainane, finish him.

But just when Haihane was about to slice Kotaro, she stopped.

Haihane: Oh, I forgot the recording at Kougashitsu.

Yoroi: Haihane, you bumbling idiot!

Kotaro knew this was his chance, so he forced Haihane off. Haihane fell into the stacks. Tsukiumi and Musubi were already worried about her Ashikabi but hadn't been among those that heard the call. Matsu finally got the location. It was at the port of the city. When Musubi and Tsukiumi returned, Matsu told them what she learened. But they didn't listen enough to wait.

At the port warehouse, Haihane had been knocked out. Yoroi and Benitsubasa came up to her.

Yoroi: What's that confounded smell?

Benitsubasa: It reeks like alcohol!

Haihane (dazed from the sake): I'm...gettting...dizzy...

Haihane, setting her hand on her on her head, accidentally stuck her claw into her skull. Kotaro got up and ran toward Kazehana.

Yoroi: Fool! He's getting away!

Kazehana released a wind attack at Haihane.

Kazehana: Flower Party!

The attack hit Benitsubasa. But not enough to take her down. Haihane seemed to regain her consciousness.

Haihane: You think you can make a fool out of me? (gets dazed again) Disciplinary Squad, I'm telling you...

Once again, Haihane stuck her claws into her head.

Yoroi: I should've known this nincompoop is unreliable.

Kazehana (drinking what's left of the sake): Now then...Isn't it time to get serious?

Yoroi: We're thinking the same thing. (pulls out his sword)

The fight started. Kazehana's attack stripped Benitsubasa's robe. Yoroi's sword attack stripped the sleeve of Kazehana's dress.

Kazehana: You're good.

Benitsubasa: Don't think it'll be that easy.

Kazehana: What makes you think it looks that way, flatty?

Benitsubasa: "Flat"? (sees her clothes nearly stripped) Hey!

Haihane (giggling): Flatty.

As Benitsubasa turned, Haihane did the wistling to pretend she said nothing.

Benitsubasa (to Kotaro): You didn't look at me, did you?

Kotaro: More like "came into my view".

Benitsubasa (sobbing): To think I could be seen by someone other than Tsubasa...I'LL KILL YOU!

Benitsubasa charged at Kotaro. Kazehana blocked the attack, but Haihane appeared behind and slashed her. Yoroi pummeled Kazehana with his mace sending her flying back into the wall.

Kazehana: This is bad.

Yoroi: Did you think you can defeat the combined force of Destron the the Disciplinary Squad?

Kotaro: Destron?

Yoroi: Get them, Haihane!

But Kazehana had an idea. She rolled the bottle out and Haihane tripped.

Yoroi: Imbecile! Can't you do anything right? (as Kotaro and Kazahana planned the escape) Hmgh! If you want to get things done, go do it yourself.

He pounded the post of one of the shelves in Kotaro and Kazehana's direction. Kazehana made it, but Kotaro didn't. he was stuck under the pile of shelving parts. Kazehana saw that Kotaro was bleeding.

Kazehana: Kotaro-kun!

Yoroi: It's a pity you can't change, boy.

Kazehana: Hang in there, Kotaro-kun!

Kotaro: Go...I much rather die...I cannot afford to let anyone get involved.

Kazahana: This boy's pure spirited.

Yoroi: What are you going to do, give him a kiss, good-bye?

Kazehana once again freed Kotaro. She kissed him alright, but it wasn't a good-bye.

Kazehana: Looking after friends, fighting for all he longs for, caring for innocent lives...that's the kind of man I want.

Kazehana kissed Kotaro and wings appeared from her back.

Kazehana: Wind of contract, blow away the dark clouds above my Ashikabi! Flower Party!

The two Sekireis were gone.

Yoroi: Huh! You may have defeated the Disciplinary Squad, but do you have what it takes to win against me?

Just then, Kotaro noticed something. He was wearing a new belt. It was different than before, and was rectangular with two circles. Then, his entire body began to change. He was a Kamen Rider. Kazehana couldn't believe what she was seeing, and neither could Yoroi.

Kazehana: Kotaro-kun...you finally changed! But...you're differant.

Kotaro noticed it from the left wrist of his hand. The dot following the swirly line on his chest was replaced by a diagnal line forming "RX". Matsu saw new Rider from her computer moniter.

Yoroi: I don't know how you managed to revive yourself, but you won't when I finish you off.

Yoroi readied his mace and swung it downward. This time, the Rider blocked Yoroi.

Rider: Leave Kazehana-san alone. You're fight is with me now.

Yoroi: That's more like it. Let's see how brave you _really_ are. (pulls out a sword)

This new Rider had access to a weapon, too.

Rider: Revolcane!

This Revolcane, which the Rider pulled out from his belt, was a sword. He and Yoroi clashed their swords against each other's until Yoroi lost grip. The Rider jumped and gave Roroi a Rider Kick and knock him out. Yoroi was still alive.

Yoroi: This is not over, Rider! (magically disapears)

The Rider switched back to Kotaro. Kotaro was still crippled from the fight. Kazehana helped him get back on his feet and set Kotaro's arm around herback for balance.

Kazehana: I'll accept you to be my Ashikabi...my new love! Forever and ever...

But Kazehana's bonding speech was interupted by a dump of water. It was Tsukiumi and Musubi.

Tsukiumi: What do you think you're doing?

Musubi: You winged, Kazehana-san, didn't you?

Kazehana smiled.

Kazehana: More than had me winged. He's a differant Rider, now.


	2. His Name Is RX

**Kamen Rider In The Sky**

**His Name Is RX**

Kotaro was a very differant Rider, now. He defeated the evil Yoroi. But what could've enabled him to revive after Benitsubasa of the Disciplinary Squad destroyed his belt?

Musubi and Tsukiumi found him and Kazehana.

Tsukiumi: Kotaro! What is the meaning of this?

Musubi: Kotaro-sama, you're the best! This is you're fifth! And you're somewhat a differant Rider!

Tsukiumi: Oh, shut up! (to Kazehana) As for you! What were you up to? What happened to you're obbsession of drinking?

Kazehana (hovering over Kotaro): Drinking sake 24/7 isn't logical.

Tsukiumi (readying her water attack): "Logic" this!

Kazehana: The only person that can talk to me with that attitude is #1. (readies her wind attack)

Kotaro: **Wait.** Can't we get along?

Kotaro lost balance. Kazehana grabbed him, and his face ended up in her breasts. Kotaro was already unconscious. Deep within his mind, Kotaro found himself in a dimension were he saw what looked like his new belt. It spoke to him.

New belt: Kotaro, you have proved yourself worthy. The Sekirei's desire for you has resurrected your Rider power.

Kotaro's body was in a hospital. Miya, Musubi, and Tsukiumi were at hit bed.

Miya (preying): Minami-san, I've misjudged you, and I took you for granted. I promise things will be differant from this day forward. If you do not hear me, may the birds be with you.

Kotaro woke up.

Kotaro: Musubi-chan...

Miya: Minami-san, you're alive!

Kotaro: How did...

Tsukiumi: Kotaro, are you alright? Are you hurt?

Kotaro: No. Am I in a hospital?

Miya: It's a Prefectural Capital Hospital, run by the MBI. By the way, I wanted to say I'm sorry about before.

Kotaro: Before?

Miya: When I punished you for something that you hadn't intended. I misjudged you. Things will be differant this time.

Kotaro: Arigoto, Miya-san.

Musubi: I hear they serve us for free.

Kotato: Do they? Says who?

A woman came in.

Doctor: Their was no damage in the brain. Just a temporary lapse of consciousness due to the impact on the head. You will be discharged in less than three days.

Kotaro recognized the face.

Kotaro: Mom?

Musubi and Tsukiumi: MOM?

Dr. Minami: You look fit. Have you started a career?

Kotaro: Yeah...I'm in the motorcycle racing sports.

Dr. Minami: That's what I hoped. Your Musubi told me all about it.

Kotaro: Yeah? That's great. Only, what are you doing here at the hospital?

Tsukiumi: Are you...Takami?

Musubi: So you're Kotaro-sama's mother.

Kotaro: You know her?

Takami: Where was I...? Oh, yes. Have I told you I work for the pharmaceutical company?

Kotaro: Yeah.

Takami: I'm sorry. I lied. I should've told you since you're father's funeral.

Kotaro: You lied?

Takami showed her son her MBI ID "Takami Minami".

Takami: Due to the circumstances, I have taken to the liberty of securing you.

Musubi: I've gotten adjusted by your mother!

Kotaro: Adjusted?

Musubi: Oh, I better change the water. (carries the bowl with the cloth out)

Takami: Kotaro, there's somethings I want to ask you about.

Kotaro told Takami about the Gorgom High Priests his Sekireis defeated.

Kotaro: Musubi-chan couldn't remember, but the her body began to glow and float.

Takami was shocked when she heard them mention #08.

Tsukiumi: That number was proof from one we saw on her stomach. Who is this #08?

Takami: Well, now's the time to explain this...Hehe! You should be calling me "mother", shouldn't you, Tsukiumi?

Kotaro: Mom!

Tsukiumi: I've made one mistake! M...m...MOTHER!

Takami: Just kidding.

Tsukiumi was ferious. Kotaro tried to calm her down. Takami left as soon as she got a report on a Level 4 Sekirei.

Kotaro: What do they mean "Level 4"?

Tsukiumi: One that is in a critical condition. There are five levels. Four is as bad as it can get.

The day for Kotaro's checkout out the hospital had come. Kusano was happy to see him back. As they got to the dining room to celebrate Kotaro's recovery, he wondered where Kazehana was, and there she was wearing nothing but an apron.

Kazehana: Welcome home, Kotaro-kun!

Kotaro (nosebleeds): Kazehana?

Matsu: Whoo! Now that's classic!

Tsukiumi: What's with the outfit?

Kazehana (setting a finger on Kotaro's lip): Using "san" for your new wife? Just-call-me...

Shiro: You know, as much as I like seeing women flirting with there favorite boys like in my old days, what you need is a pair of pants.

Kazehana went upstairs to Uzume.

Kazehana: Shiro says I can't go butt-naked. Could I have a look at your collection again?

Uzume: Okay! Suit yourself.

What Kazehana chose was a feather costume.

Kazehana: The celebration of Kotaro's return and our wedding have begun!

Kotaro: Kazehana-san...Is that from Uzume-san?

Kazehana: It is! It fits me perfectly! Don't you think?

Kotaro: Oh, it suits you alright. Maybe too much.

Kazehana shook her tail feathers...literally.

Musubi: Speaking of Uzume, where is she?

Kotaro: She's here. I'll get her.

Her response was the same. Uzume left.

Kotaro went to Kagari.

Kotaro: We're having a party. Care to join?

Kagari: Uh...Nevermind, I'll down.

Kotaro: Alright. We'll be waiting.

Kotaro got back down and saw Tsukiume doing her water trick.

Kotaro: Hey! Not near the table! (graps the fans) Are you trying to ruin the carpeting?

Kagari sensed that he couldn't help but feel angered by seeing Kotaro.

Kotaro: Are you alright, Kagari-san?

Kagari: It's nothing...Thanks for the meal.

Kotaro: But Kagari-san...You didn't drink or eat anything.

Kagari: I'm not hungry.

Kotaro: You seem to be taking a break from work so much. Are you okay?

Kagari angrily turned.

Kagari: Why are you worried about me? (leaving the dining room) Nevermind. Just leave me alone.

After all that partying, Kotaro and Musubi cleaned up the dishes. Kotaro wondered what Kagari had against him.

Kagari himself began to have a bad dream since the feeling he had after seeing Kotaro. In this dream, he was remembering when he didn't like the body he was given. Minaka Hiroto's only answer to all that ruined people's lives and Kobe itself was "a game".

Kotaro and the girls completed the laudry. Matsu came out.

Matsu: Ko-tan, you should come see this.

Matsu lead Kotaro and the girls to her secret room. She showed the appearance of the new Rider.

Musubi: Doesn't look like Black.

Matsu: There's something else. (veiwing the Rider's symbol) The dot following the swirly line is gone. It's been replaced by an "X".

Musubi: Hmm...It looks like "RX"...I know! How about Black RX?

Kotaro: I don't, Musubi-chan, but at least people can see why he's got the name.

Matsu: There's another thing. This "RX" can change into two other forms. one is the RoboRider for strength and endurance, BioRider for highspeed.

Kotaro: I better get going. I have a race to get to.

Musubi: Could we come, too?

Kotaro: Sure. I'll give you my money for the ticket. (pulls out his wallet then the yens worth over the ticket pricing)

Kotaro took to his bike while his Sekireis leaped from building to building. Matsu, as if she new the schedule for the race, hacked into the stadium cam to watch. Kotaro saw Musubi and Kusano at the front. Tsukiumi was there, too. It seemed she found it out and borrowed the money from Miya for the ticket. Having seen his Sekirei, Kotaro was determined to take the lead fair and square. He kept his eyes on the tracks and competitors. He wasn't sure how he did after the race, but it turned out to be him. Kotaro got lucky.

The Sekireis cheered.

One of the winning racers came up to him.

Racer: My congratulations to you, Rider.

Kotaro: Wha?

Kotaro saw a long fingure and realized it wasn't human. Luckily, he was saved by the grass. The racer stripped off his biking uniform and revealed himself as the reaper monster. The reaper swung his sythe, but Kotaro grabbed hold.

Kotaro: Who sent you?

Reaper: Jark-sama.

Kotaro: Jark?

Reaper: Jark-sama of the East! Jark-sama of the Crisis! **Crisis** of the East! **Come**, my fellow Skullmas!

Out of nowhere, the Skullmas, which looked like reapers but were hornless unlike their leader came out on their bikes.

Kotaro: I can't let anyone get involved or risk using my motorcycle, but no choice...Henshin! (changes into a new Rider) I am a warrior of Destiny...Kamen Rider **Black RX!**

A blue and yellow bike with red eyes appeared.

RX: Battle Hopper? (Bike lets out a frequency) Acrobatter, it is then. (hops on his new bike)

RX "raced" the Skullmas down the tracks until all that was left was their leader. They fought until the Skullma lost grip of his sythe. RX then stabbed him to finish his enemy. The Skullma was finished. But their was a surprise in store for RX. A robot appeared. RX charged at the robot and slashed at him with his Revolcane, but there wasn't a scratch.

Robot: Is that the best you've got? (Fires from his connon)

It hit RX. He couldn't afford to get hurt anymore. He then remembered what Matsu said about alternate forms. RX changed into what looked like a yellow and black robot.

RX: RoboRider!

RoboRider had a movement that made him alot like a robot, which prevented him from moving in human posture. The monster laughed and charged.

RoboRider (summoning a gun): Vortex Shooter!

RoboRider fired his Vortex Shooter at the robot. The robot was begining to feel irritated. RoboRider changed into another form.

RX: BioRider!

BioRider turned into a bubble and carried the robot out of the stadium. Musubi and the others rushed out. BoiRider sliced the robot's arm off.

Rodot: Oh! You'll pay far this, Rider!

The robot disappeared. BioRider switched back to Kotaro. The Sekireis kame up tp him.

Musubi: Wow, Kotaro! You really **can** change into alternate Riders!

**Crisis Fortress**

The robot had returned to his base.

Commander: Schwarian. Having a bad day?

This was the leader of the Crisis, Jark. Schwarian revealed his torn up arm.

Schwarian: Look what he's done to me! That retched Rider! He tore of my favorite hand!

Back at Izumo Inn, Kotaro was taking a bath. He thought to himself, "It's been 20 years since mom and dad got divorced". How could he forget after all these years wondering where his mother was?

Musubi came into the bathing room.

Musubi: Kotaro-sama! Dinner time!

But Kotaro was fast asleep. In his dream, he saw his saw a symbol resembling a scorpion. He was so frightened, he awoke from his sleep. He then saw Musubi in the bath with him.

Musubi: Are you okay, Kotaro-sama?

Kotaro: Oh, Musubi-chan. I was having that awful dream. (sees Musubi) AH! (covers his crotch) What are you doing here?

Musubi: You looked peaceful in your sleep, and I didn't want to be rude to wake you up. This is the rare moment, and I got in, too.

Kotaro: Aren't you acting like Matsu? Wait...We were in here together the whole time?

Musubi: This **whole** time.

Kotaro: If someone sees us-

The door opened.

Tsukiumi: I thought something was up since Musubi didn't come back from calling you down...

Kotaro: Wait...It's not what you think!

Tsukiumi: Enough games! (summons water)

Matsu snickered at the fight.

**Crisis Fortress**

Jark (getting a view of his Rider opponent from the screen): So, that's the Rider.

Schwarian (with a gun for a replacement): That dingy devil took my hand and sliced it off! I'll get that worm! And I swear I will kill him!


End file.
